Ceiling fans powered by electric motors have been used for years in circulating air. They typically have a motor within a housing mounted to a downrod that rotates a set of fan blades about the axis of the downrod. Their blades have traditionally been flat and oriented at an incline or pitch to present an angle of attack to the air mass in which they rotate. This causes air to be driven downwardly.
When a fan blade that extends generally radially from its axis of rotation is rotated, its tip end travels in a far longer path of travel than does its root end for any given time. Thus its tip end travels much faster than its root end. To balance the load of wind resistance along the blades, and the air flow generated by their movement, fan blades have been designed with an angle of attack that diminishes towards the tip. This design feature is also conventional in the design of other rotating blades such as marine propellers and aircraft propellers.
In 1997 a study was conducted at the Florida Solar Energy Center on the efficiencies of several commercially available ceiling fans. This testing was reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,541. It was found by the patentees that energy efficiency, i.e. air flow (CFM) per power consumption (watts), was increased with a fan blade design that had a twist in degrees at its root end that tapered uniformly down to a smaller twist or angle of attack at its tip end. For example, this applied to a 20-inch long blade (with tapered chord) that had a 26.7° twist at its root and a 6.9° twist at its tip.
Another long persistent problem associated with ceiling fans has been that of air flow distribution. Most ceiling fans have had their blades rotate in a horizontal plane, even though oriented at an angle of attack. This has served to force air downwardly which does advantageously provide for air flow in the space beneath the fan. However air flow in the surrounding space has been poor since it does not flow directly from the fan. Where the fan blades have been on a dihedral this problem has been reduced. However this has only been accomplished at the expense of a substantial diminution of air flow directly beneath the fan.